


The Notebooks

by trustsyous (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trustsyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change can sometimes be bad. It can mess up your world and turn it into something you have never wanted to know.<br/>Sometimes, however, change can be great. Change can allow you to meet people you would have never met otherwise.<br/>And sometimes, change can make you fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Notebooks

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt on tumblr for a one shot, but I just thought that I could do way more with it as a full fan fiction. I know that the title is cheesy.. I hope you all enjoy!(:

Change can sometimes be bad. It can mess up your world and turn it into something you have never wanted to know.  
Sometimes, however, change can be great. Change can allow you to meet people you would have never met otherwise.  
And sometimes, change can make you fall in love. 

****

Harry Styles was sitting in his living room on a scorching summer day, when he heard the noise of a truck outside. Harry was a bit curious as to why he would hear a movie truck in Holmes Chapel, seeing as it was one of the most deserted places in the world. It only meant one thing. New neighbors.

He peered out of his window, and saw that his assumption was indeed correct. Two moving vans were parked backwards in the driving at the house next to his. From what he could see, it was a large family considering they had two moving vans. The middle-aged woman, who he presumed was the mother, got out of the first moving van. A middle-aged man got out of the second moving van, and Harry knew he was the father.

Just then, a red mini-van pulled over on the side of the road. Three girls got out of the backseat, and another girl got out of the passenger seat. The girl from the passenger seat looked about 14 years old and she had dirty blonde hair, and had bright blue eyes. She was wearing yoga pants and a grey jumper from Urban Outfitters. The first girl to get out of the back seat looked about 12 years old. She had brunette hair and blue-green eyes. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and had a green sweater on. The last to girls to get out of the car were twins. The both had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. They had matching outfits; jeans and a purple long-sleeved shirt.

They ran up the steps to the house and went inside. The house was truly beautiful. It was made of brick and had glass windows the curved into a circle on the top. It had about 7 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 2 family rooms and a large basement. Except the basement wasn't like those creepy basements that you see in the horror movies. It had a homey feeling to it.

Harry only knew what the house looked like, because his mom was in real estate, but she didn't necessarily sell the houses. She went through and evaluated the houses, then set a reasonable price for them. Harry helped her on some occasions, when she was super busy and didn't have enough time to look through the entire house. That house happened to be one of the very few he helped evaluate.

Harry saw the parents disappear into the house and Harry turned to go back to his T.V. show, when another person got out of the drivers seat. It was a boy who looked about his age, maybe a year or two older, and he was the most beautiful person Harry had ever laid eyes on. He had brunette hair that was molded up into a quiff.His eyes were bright blue, and they made him think of cheesy pick-up lines such as, 'Your eyes are as blue as the ocean, and baby I'm lost at sea.' He had on a pair of blue skinny jeans that fit incredibly well over his ass. The mysterious boy also had on a black v-neck and white TOMS. 

It was quite pathetic when Harry thought about it. He was drooling over a guy he had never even met before. It didn't stop him from staring anyways. Suddenly, the boy looked over at the Styles' house and caught Harrys' eye through the living room window. The boy smiled a bright smile and waved. Harry was stunned for a second; that this beautiful boy was actually paying any sort of attention to him. 

Harry recovered quickly and smiled back. The boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he held up a finger as if to say, 'Hold on a second.' So, Harry did. Because even though he had never technically spoken to the boy, he was in love with him. The boy disappeared into his house for a few minutes, then returned with a notebook and black sharpie marker. He wrote something down on the sketch pad and then held it up. It said: 

HI! I'M LOUIS TOMLINSON. WHAT'S YOUR NAME? 

If Harry was going to be honest, he thought that the whole thing was a bit ridiculous. However, Louis was so cute that he couldn't resist going along with it. Harry ran over to the island in the kitchen and pulled out a notebook, similar to the one Louis had held up, and a purple sharpie marker. Harry wrote: 

HI! I'M HARRY STYLES. HOW OLD ARE YOU?

Louis smiled when he saw what Harry put and proceeded to write his age on the notebook. Louis thought that Harry was incredibly attractive, with his bright emerald eyes and his dazzling grin. Not to mention his insanely curly hair. Louis couldn't get enough of looking at Harry. It was like he was seeing the sun for the first time, and he was just drinking in the sunshine. 

I'M 17 YEARS YOUNG. I'M IN YEAR 11, HOW ABOUT YOU?

Harry was full on grinning at Louis. This whole thing was ridiculous, but it was romantic. Harry was happy that he was 17 years old. They were only one year apart, and that was okay with Harry. Harry heard his mom come into the house through the kitchen

I'M 16 YEARS YOUNG. I'M IN YEAR 10. 

Louis' mom peeked her head out of the door and shouted something to Louis. He nodded his head then wrote something down on the notebook. 

I HAVE TO HELP MY FAMILY UNLOAD THE BOXES. I WILL TALK TO YOU AGAIN, SOON?

Louis looked at me with a hopeful expression. I chuckled and wrote down a yes. Louis did a fist pump, smiled at me, then went to go help unload the boxes from the moving trucks. Harry watched him for a moment, before he went to go help his mother make dinner. 

****

Louis put the final box down in Lottie's room, then went into his room. The movers already put in the dresser and his bed. He got the second biggest room in the house, his mom and step-dad getting the biggest room. He walked over to his bed and put on his black sheets, dark grey comforter, and his pillows. He flopped down on his bed and relaxed.

Louis let his thoughts travel to the boy he met earlier, Harry Styles. Even though Harry was a year younger than him, it didn't stop Louis from instantly falling for Harry. Harry was possibly the most gorgeous person Louis had ever laid eyes on. With his mesmerizing eyes and wild, curly hair. It was impossible for Louis to not fall for Harry.

Louis was scared though, for quite a few reasons. First of all, Louis was gay. It wasn't a bad thing where he used to live, and his family accepted him with open arms. But, he wasn't sure how things worked here. Plus, what if Harry wasn't gay, or he didn't approve of people who were gay. That thought terrified Louis on so many levels. Second of all, what if the feelings weren't mutual? Louis would become the laughing stock of the town. He certainly didn't want that. 

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts, and Fizzy walked in. "Mom told me to come up here and tell you dinners done." She told him, and then walked out after giving him a thankful smile. The girls knew how hard it must have been to carry all their stuff in, and they loved their brother to pieces. 

Louis groaned and got off his bed. He could smell the garlic bread and spaghetti sauce from his room on the top floor. It smelled delicious and Louis was suddenly starving. 

He raced down the steps, dodging boxes and such, to the dining room where his family was sitting. He sat down in between Daisy and Phoebe, and helped them get their plates. They may have been 7 years old, but they were always going to be Louis' little sister. He would always help them, even when they didn't need it. After he helped the twins with their plates, Louis grabbed his and put food on it. His mom had made spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread, salad and green beans. 

"So, Louis. I really appreciate you bringing in all the boxes and such while your dad and I went to go get groceries." Louis' mom, Jay, said in between bites of food. 

"Yeah, no problem. It wasn't that bad." Louis replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Thank you, Louis!" Phoebe and Daisy said in sync, while giving him a bear hug. 

"No problem," Louis smiled and hugged them back. 

"Are you guys excited that school starts in the next couple weeks?" Louis' step-dad, Mark, asked everyone. 

"Yeah, sure." Lottie and Fizzy agreed, not sounding enthusiastic at all. 

"Yes! We will get to meet new friends and play with them!" Phoebe said, and Daisy nodded excitedly. 

Jay and Mark nodded, smiling at their children. "How about you, Louis?" 

Louis mumbled, "Yeah, I can't wait." He was thinking about how he would be able to see Harry at school. Even if it was only July, and school started in September. 

The Tomlinson family finished eating, and then Louis excused himself to go up to his room. He was exhausted from driving all day then moving everything into the house. Louis walked into his room and evaluated it. He didn't have a chance to get a good look at it yet. It was a reasonably large room, with his bed in the middle of the room. His floor had a ton of boxes that he was going to unpack tomorrow, and he had his desk next to a window. The window had a view to a room in the house next to his. Louis realized that it was Harry's house and the room was Harry's too. 

Harry was in his room, drawing something on a notepad. Louis just gazed at him. He looked beautiful; his eyes all scrunched up and his nose crinkled. His tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth. Harry finished his drawing then looked out the window. Louis caught Harrys' eye for the second time that day and smiled. Harry smiled back and got out the notepad he was using earlier. He wrote something down and then showed it through the window.

LONG TIME NO SEE? HOW ARE YOU?

Louis chuckled and smiled. He grabbed a random notebook from inside his desk and a black marker and wrote: 

INDEED. AND I'M GREAT! HOW ARE YOU? 

Harry smiled at Louis' reply. He took a minute to write something down, then showed it through the window.

I'M GREAT. WANT TO PLAY A GAME?

Louis grinned at the idea of playing a game with Harry. He might be able to find out if Harry liked him or not. Louis was a bit too enthusiastic about playing the game, but Harry didn't really notice. 

SURE, WHY NOT? 

Harry wrote down that it was basically 21 questions, however they could only be personal questions. Relationships, love life, family, etc. 

OK. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP?

Louis thought about it for a moment. 

YEAH. ONCE WITH THIS GUY. HE BROKE MY HEART. 

Harry felt bad. Louis was obviously hurt about this guy. Harry thought about what to write for a moment. 

I'M SORRY. I DON'T WANT TO BE RUDE, BUT ARE YOU GAY?

Harry realized how bad that sounded after he showed Louis. Louis just laughed. 

YEAH. IS THAT A PROBLEM? 

Louis saw Harry sigh in relief when he saw Louis' answer. 

NO, IM GAY TOO. 

Louis suddenly was filled with hope that Harry might like him back.

****

Louis and Harry continued talking about pointless things until about 2:00 in the morning. Even after they stopped talking, they still thought about each other in their dreams. Louis and Harry had developed a special bond in the one day that they had talked. Whether that bond was a good thing or not, they still had to figure that out. But for right now, they were just going to enjoy each other.


End file.
